


Henry's Birthday

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry doesn't find birthdays easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



“Happy Birthday!” Abe said, as Henry came down the stairs. 

He handed over a wrapped box and waited for Henry to unwrap it.  It was always difficult - how do you find something different every year?

Henry, however, was delighted with the antique pen and lifted it carefully out of the box.  “Where did you find this?” he asked.

“My secret,” Abe replied.  “You have remembered to invite Jo for dinner tonight, haven’t you?  I’m cooking your favourite birthday meal.”

“Yes, I have.  And you’ve asked me that every morning for the last week.”

“Does she know?”

“No, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say anything.”

“Of course.”  Abe smiled sadly.  He knew Henry found his birthday particularly difficult, since it always reminded him how despite the years passing, nothing had changed.

Henry left shortly afterwards, determined to treat the day like any other, except for Abe’s dinner.  Some years before he’d try to tell Abe they shouldn’t do anything for his birthday, since there was nothing to celebrate.  Abe had replied that even if Henry felt no cause for celebration, he did, because who knew what his future would have been if Henry hadn’t been born.  After which Henry had allowed him to cook a special meal every year.

When he arrived at work Henry went straight to his office.  In the middle of his desk was a small box.  He opened the box to find a single decorated cupcake.  He stared at it, barely registering Lucas coming in behind him, until Lucas said, “Happy Birthday!”

Henry turned round.  “I didn’t think anyone knew.”

“I don’t think anyone else does.  I didn’t think you wanted them to.  But I couldn’t let it go without some celebration.”

“Thank you.”  Henry thought for a moment, and then said, “Abe’s cooking for me tonight, but there’ll be time to go out for a drink beforehand, if you’d like.”

Lucas nodded.  “That would be good.  And before that we have a corpse with at least three possible causes of death, but none of which seem to have actually been responsible.”

 


End file.
